User blog:Party King/Back and Better: The Card Game
Yello! Zane here! I have news for you. I have desogned a new Ben 10 card game. Rules and play It's simple. Your opponent has played a Card, for example Brainstorm, but for you to beat it, you need a stronger one. When you have played your card, it's his turn and he can attack or use a bonus or a power up. Powerups and bonus will increse his power and or life points, or wil decrese your power or life points. If he choses to attack than the damge (his power) will be taken out of you life points. a card is defeated when it has no life points. If you or the opponent has played a loction card, then you each gain something from it. Location cards can also be used to capture your opponents alien. you can do that when the alien has less life points then the laction card has given him. You can not tame the card untill your next battle, in which you use the same location card. Only when the location card is in use you will be aviable to tame the alien. Each player can own 15 cards, meaning he can request 5 times. If the user has lost 2 of his cards, he can request once more Card description The "220" bit shows how much life points does the alien has The "Other Alien" bit shows the type of the card the "180" bit shows his power/ damage Then a picture of the character The "prototype guy" bit shows the name of the character The in the end a little description about the alien The color of the card depends on the type of the card The "location" bit shows the type of the card Then a picture of the location The name of the location "50" shows how much power or life points it provides for Omnitrix Aliens "60" shows how much power or life points it provides for villains "90" shows how much power or life points it provides for Plumbers "50" shows how much power or life points it provides for Other aliens "Bonus" bit shows the type of the card Then a picture of the bonus Then the name of the bonus and finnaly a description of the bonus's efects The "Power up" section shows the type of the card Then the "110" part shows how much life points or power does this card provide. (user can chose between Power or life points) List of Card Types *Omnitrix Aliens *Villains *Plumbers *Other Aliens *Bonus *Power Up *Location Cards Card004.png|Power Up 110 (20 existing) Card003.png|Smoothie Bonus (69 existing) Card002.png|Earth (36 existing) Card001.png|Brainstorm (22 existing) Card005.png|Power Up 90 (45 existing) When you request for cards ask: "I would like a set of cards." and i will give you a random set of 3 cards. ~Zane~ Paradox: In any case, I have other business demanding my attention, even more crucial. A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. Kevin: You ripped that from those movies. Paradox: I'm a time traveller. How do you know I won't eventually say it first? (Wall - Blog - ) 16:31, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts